1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a power semiconductor device dealing with a large power has been known as a semiconductor apparatus used for an ignition of an internal combustion engine and the like. It has been known that a circuit driving such a power semiconductor device includes a circuit that senses an abnormal state such as overheat of the power semiconductor device and the like to protect the internal combustion engine from influences (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-194530
If the driving circuit of such a power semiconductor device continues operating in the abnormal state, it causes an occurrence of a malfunction and the like of the driving circuit as well as malfunctions of the internal combustion engine and the like connected to the driving circuit. Therefore, it has been desired that the driving circuit has a protection function that can reliably discontinue or stop operating if the abnormal state such as overheat of the power semiconductor device and the like is sensed.